1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a speed control apparatus for a bicycle having a sound producing device for notifying completion of a change speed operation or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of bicycle speed control apparatus, an apparatus having an engaging element and an engageable element to retain a wire takeup element in a selected speed position is known to produce a sound to notify completion of a change speed operation as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1988-232093 or Japanese Utility Model publication No. 1981-31519, for example. Such a sound is produced when the engaging and engageable elements contact each other at the end of a change speed operation.
According to the prior art, however, the wire takeup element or other rigidly fixed component is used as a sound producing body, and the sound thereby produced is slight. Where a casing is used as the sound producing body, the sound produced when the casing is struck is not loud either. This is because a striking element is displaced only a small amount for striking action, resulting in a weak impact. Such a slight sound is often inaudible particularly in noisy environments.